Rozen Maiden Alice Game
by Karly44
Summary: alguna vez te has preguntado ¿quien es alice ralmente? ¿que paso despues de que el juego de alice se termino? pues aqui encontraras algunas respuestas que espero sean de su agrado
1. despertar

Rozen Maiden Alice Game

Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí no apresen no me pertenecen

Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original

Capitulo 1: Despertar…

(Shinku narra en esta parte)

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Un mes, quizás, la verdad es que desde que terminó el juego de Alicia me siento como bacía, las cosas con jun siguen igual aun sigue regañando a Suiseiseki por mal educada y a mi sigue sin respetarme, sí que falta la presciencia de hinahichigo que hacía que todo esto fuera un poco más alegre y molesto por decirlo así.

Souseiseki también nos hace mucha falta ella apaciguaba a suiseiseki en cada arranque de ira suyo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que este juego hubiera tenido fin… o al menos un final más agradable. De Kanaria y de Suigintou no hemos tenido muchas noticias, Nori sigue cocinando y ateniendo las cosas parece un poco mas desanimada des de la partida de Hina, Jun al fin ha aceptado ir a clases así que por las mañanas nos encontramos totalmente solas.

Últimamente suiseiseki se sienta en la cama de Jun mientras el no está y fija su mirada a través de la ventana, mirando ese cielo azul que nos llena de tristeza. Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que le estará pasando?

(En esta parte narra Suiseiseki)

Souseiseki… mi querida hermana, por que deje que te hicieran esto, si hubiese sido un poco mas fuerte hubiera alcanzado tu roza mística y después de todo esto devolvértela, así estarías en estos momentos con migo, tú que querías ser Alice ahora duermes el sueño eterno que toda muñeca tiene, si cierro mis ojos aun puedo ver tu sonrisa, aun puedo escuchar tu voz, ver tu rostro, como me hace falta estar con la muñeca que fue creada al mismo tiempo que yo, hermana…. Souseiseki… quiero ir a donde tu estas, no me importa si para eso tengo que dormir el mismo sueño eterno que tu y vagar por tiempo indefinido en el mar del subconsciente…

(En esta parte hay un narrador)

Shinku entra a la habitación de Jun y como siempre la muñeca de larga cabellera castaña sigue viendo hacia la nada a través de la ventana.

Shinku: que es lo que tienes des de que jun no está en las mañanas siempre miras por la ventana ¿ocurre algo de lo que quisieras hablar?

La muñeca sin despegar la mirada de aquella ventana mueve la cabeza en forma de negación

Shinku: deberías dejar de callarte las cosas… sola no las podrás resolver.

Suiseiseki: si lo sé… (Dentro de sí) lo malo es que no hay solución aparente…

En algún lugar del mundo de los sueños en mundo 4040 se ve la misma escena una y otra vez, una pequeña niña de entre 8 o 10 años, de pelo negro como el ébano, ojos azules casi negros, su cuerpo parecía tener sangre aunque no derramaba ninguna gota, en algunas partes de su cuerpo podía verse como si hubieran comido su piel, mas pálida que nada en este mundo su piel era casi morada, como si no circulara una gota de sangre por su cuerpo… una y otra vez repetía si tan solo… sin tan solo…

De la nada aparece laplace el conejo que alguna vez veía que se cumplieran las reglas del tan aclamado juego de Alicia.

Laplace: Alice… es hora que pongas fin a esto…

La niña se levanta como puede, tambaleándose y cayéndose en un par de veces

Alice: tienes razón conejito… por favor búscame el cuerpo que tanto necesito…

Laplace: sabe que no puedo hacer eso señorita, pero al menos puede usted conseguir algunas rozas místicas de una muñeca sin cuerpo…

Alice: te refieres a la séptima… ¿pero cómo?

Laplace: usted es la niñita perfecta usted sabe la respuesta

Alice: si… es más que obvia.

La pequeña niña levanta una de sus brazos poniéndolo horizontalmente y este mundo se ilumina por completo, aparece una gran sala de fiestas en la cual había un piano en medio de ella y todas las paredes eran tapizadas por espejos de diferente clase y tamaños, resaltaba uno en especial, este se encontraba arriba de unos cantos escalones, de color dorado sobre una madera aparentemente recién tallada y barnizada. La pequeña peli negra se acerca a él y pone su mano en sima de este abriéndose un portal hacia algún lugar.

Suiseiseki: Jun y Nori ya se están tardando bastante desu, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué no llegan?

Shinku: no seas impaciente suiseiseki solo tienen *mira su reloj* ¿media hora de retraso? Esto es imperdonable como se atreven a…

En eso las dos muñecas se dan cuenta que el gran espejo de la casa había sido usado para abrir un portal a lo que ellas se dirigieron rápidamente a este…

Suiseiseki: esta no es ni kanaria ni Suigintou ¿o me equivoco?

Shinku: no lo creo… el aire se vuelve pesado y esta niebla no es normal en ninguna de nosotras…

Alice: shinku la 5ta muñeca de la colección Rozen Maiden y Suiseiseki la 3ra muñeca de la colección Rozen Maiden

Shinku: ¿quién rayos eres?

Alice: vamos no te alteres quiero que vengan a tomar una taza de té prometo no hacerles nada, como si en mi estado pudiese hacer algo…

Suiseiseki: ¿acaso te estás burlando?- pregunto la furiosa muñeca

Alice: las estamos esperando

La niebla se disipa y las muñecas quedan incrédulas ante quien era esa silueta que vieron a través del espejo, el portal hacia aquel extraño campo N aun seguía abierto esperando a que las muñecas aceptasen la invitación…

Suiseki: ¿qué hacemos?

Shinku: no hay opción

La muñeca de largos cabellos rubios entra en el portal seguida de la otra muñeca que le acompañaba en esos momentos.

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. fiesta del te

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí no apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capitulo 2: fiesta del te …**

¿A donde llevaba ese extraño portal? Las muñecas se encontraban en el jardín de una gran mansión, en este lugar se podía observar la gran variedad de flores que resaltaban la belleza del lugar. Las flores que más había en existencia eran las rosas, había de tantos colores como podían existir, rojas, rosas, amarillas, blancas etc.

-este lugar me da escalofríos- exclamo la muñeca de cabellera castaña.

- tal vez aparenta tener vida, pero tienes razón, en este lugar hay algo extraño- pronunciaba la muñeca rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión y su hermana le seguía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Adentro de la mansión se encontraron en medio de un salón en el cual en el centro había un piano y al lado de este una mesa larga en la cual estaban puestas 6 tazas para el té, también habían unas cuantas galletas dispuestas en bandejas plateadas. Las muñecas caminaron hacia el centro del salón, la puerta se cerró lentamente tras de ellas, las muñecas se pudieron percatar de que las paredes estaban cubiertos de infinidad de espejos, entre ellos pudieron distinguir una silueta conocida. Una muñeca de piel blanca y unos ojos color uva que salía de entre las sombras.

-Suigintou ¿fuiste tú la que nos llamo a este mundo?- pronuncio la muñeca de ojos rojo y verde

- no seas tonta, si quisiera verlas solo aparecería en vuestra casa no necesito armar toda una fiesta- contesto furiosa la muñeca de pelo plateado.

-¿quién mas esta?- pregunto la rubia sin mucho interés…

-yo, la más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden- pronuncio con una vos más que orgullosa una muñeca de vestimentas amarillas- aunque también esta aquella muñeca que seguro es quien nos llamo- apuntando con su sombrilla a una muñeca de pelo plateado que vestía de color rosa pálido y que además tenía tapado su ojo izquierdo con un parche de una rosa.

La muñeca solo se ve que abre su ojo e inmediatamente lo cierra y voltea a un espejo cercano.

-al parecer no es ella desu- la muñeca de vestimenta verde concluyo

En la lejanía se oyen unos pequeños pasos, todas las muñecas voltean al espejo principal de la habitación uno de gran tamaño y de apariencia antiquísima, de la nada sale el demonio de laplace el cual estira la mano frente al espejo, de este sale una pequeña mano pálida.

-mis queridas Rozen Maiden les presento a la señorita Alice- pronuncio el conejo con una cara de satisfacción

Termina de salir Alice del espejo, su aspecto era muy favorable a pesar de que su piel era prácticamente blanca, luciendo un vestido morado hasta por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos pequeños y negros que denotaban ser cómodos, su pelo negro bien arreglado decorado con un moño morado al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Sus ojos no denotaban nada de vida ya que se veían en su totalidad negros…

-Bienvenidas mis queridas muñecas- al fin pronuncio la pequeña niña.

-¿acaso te conocemos?- pregunto desafiante la primera muñeca.

-yo a ustedes si ya que son creaciones de mi padre y tienen algo que me pertenece….- pronuncio la niña con una gran sonrisa, que a pesar de ser tierna inspiraba desconfianza.

- Alice… ¿dices?- incrédulamente la pequeña 2da muñeca pregunto- ¿acaso tu eres hija de nuestro padre?

-eso quiere decir que eres a lo que nos tenemos que convertir- afirmo la 5ta muñeca

-si con ese fin se creó el AliceGame- dijo cortantemente la peli negra

-pero un imprevisto surgió, el cual detuvo el Alice Game, como el tiempo el Alice Game debe de pasar y algún día terminar…- afirmo el conejo

- no me interrumpas conejo tonto- dijo la niña más que molesta

-parece que la niñita tiene mal humor-

Alice solo ignora el comentario de la 3ra muñeca – el Alice Game debe de concluir, no entiendo el por qué lo detuvieron… ¿es que acaso no quieren ver a nuestro padre?

Un silencio infundio la sala hasta que la muñeca de vestimenta roja por fin hablo.

-hemos decidido buscar otra forma de convertirnos en Alice

La pequeña niña hizo una mueca y empezó a reír tan penetrante que lastimaba los oídos de las muñecas las cuales incrédulas observaban la escena. Una vez que termino de reír Suigintou interfiero haciendo la pregunta que todas las muñecas querían hacer pero por miedo o simplemente por no querer hablar harían.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-mi querida suigintou, la primera de de las Rozen Maiden, la muñeca más seria del juego de muñecas, la muñeca que no fue completada hasta hace poco…. Todo es lógico, no existe otra forma para convertirse en mi cuerpo

-¿tu cuerpo?- interfirió suiseiseki

-así es- la niña contesto a la pregunta de esta- la finalidad del juego de Alicia no es otro que juntar todas los pedazos de la roza mística y servir de recipiente para mi alma… ¿acaso creyeron que en realidad existen?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto algo molesta shinku

-los pedazos de roza que tiene cada una son pedazos de mi personalidad, ustedes son yo es muy fácil de comprender…

La pequeña niña se sienta en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa donde empieza a servir el té.

-por favor siéntense, tomemos el té y discutamos algunos puntos muy importantes del Alice Game

Las muñecas desconfiadas se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, el cambio de actitud de Alice era impresiónate, shinku mira su reloj se dirige y se sienta a un lado de Alice, esta le sirve el te…

-Shinku…-dijo suiseiseki algo preocupada

-ya es la hora del té y en casa no hay nadie que lo prepare, si regresamos ahora no alcanzaremos a tomarlo a tiempo- dijo shinku tomando la taza en la cual Alice había servido.

A lo que las demás muñecas la siguieron a excepción de la muñeca de pelo blanco y vestimenta rosa pálido, la cual solo miraba la escena que se desenvolvía en aquella sala….

Fin del capítulo…

**Espero que les haya gustado, intente seguir algunos de los consejos que me pusieron en sus comentarios espero sea mejor la edición alguna otra sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber… hasta la próxima n.n**


	3. en el espejo

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí no apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capitulo 3: en el espejo**

Pareciera que no pasara el tiempo, Alice tiene una cara de despreocupación como si supiera que todo va a salir con forme a sus deseos, las muñecas perdían la poca paciencia que habían logrado obtener, alguien pronuncio desde un lado completamente diferente a donde Alice y las muñecas estaban rompiendo la quietud que había en la sala.

-dejémonos de juegos tontos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pronuncio la ya mal humorada muñeca de pelo ondulado y plateado.

-es simple mi querida 7ma muñeca Kirakishou, sus Rosas Místicas- pronuncio Alice cambiando totalmente su cara de des preocupación a una totalmente seria y fija- simplemente dénmelas y les prometo darles lo que más quieren en este mundo, cumplir con el sueño que tanto anhelan, darles aquello por lo que fueron creadas…

-ni loca no te daré mi rosa mística- pronuncio la ya molesta kirakishou

-creo que no estás en posición de decir eso- del suelo crecieron enredaderas con espinas y flores de color purpura sujetando fuertemente a la séptima de las Rozen Maiden- ¿quieres reconsiderar tus palabras?

La muñeca de pelo rubio se levanto rápidamente y puso su mano sobre Alice – las señoritas no tratan mal a sus invitados- pronuncio más que calmada lo que produjo una pequeña burla de parte de Alice

-¿Enserio crees que son mis invitadas? Lo único que ustedes son simples recipientes- quito su mano con agresividad- así que no vuelvas a tocarme.

-Es una altanera- murmuro la 2da de las Rozen Maiden a lo cual Alice respondió igual o más bruscamente que con la 7ma de estas. Acercándose a la muñeca de cabellos verdosos se veía que tenía la intención de romperla, en esto empiezan a desaparecer algunos de los espejos que había en la sala.

-solo les diré esto, denme las rozas místicas y les daré lo que mas desean, el juego de Alicia debe de terminar- debajo de las muñecas se abren agujeros de conejo en los cuales caen- a se me olvidaba, les daré un pequeño regalo- pronuncio la tétrica niña mientras que se veía como los agujeros se cerraban lentamente.

En la sala del espejo, la 3ra y 5ta muñeca salen del espejo mirándolo atentamente como si esperaran la respuesta. Lo mismo sucedió con la 1ra y la 2da muñeca aparecieron frente a los portales que había en cada uno de sus hogares. Pero hay una muñeca que no regreso…

En la sala de los espejos poco a poco se volvían a ver aquellos espejos que habían desaparecido repentinamente

-Maldición- pronuncio la pequeña niña de cabello negro

- no deberías usar tanta energía- pronuncio la 7ma muñeca que se encontraba viendo como Alice estaba arrodillada tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas que perdió gracias a su furia.

-no te interesa ¿o sí?- miro la niña de ojos azules tan oscuros que se podían pasar por negros

- te vez tan patética- dijo la muñeca en tono burlesco

Alice desvaneció todos los espejos a excepción del que había salido, su vestimenta se volvió andrajosa y su cabello empezó a desalinearse, su aspecto se volvía cada vez más deplorable como el de un cadáver.

-creo que tienes razón un cadáver se ve patético, pero al desvanecer este mundo mis fuerzas son las suficientes para arrancar las 3 Rosas Místicas que guardas en tu cuerpo- dijo la niña cambiando su semblante por uno que solo causaba escalofríos

-¿un cadáver? Es cierto la hija legitima de padre murió de una extraña enfermedad que pena pero no pienso darte nada por mas muerta que estés.

- sabes, no morí por la enfermedad, esa enfermedad era un simple y común resfriado, lo que me mato fue la soledad, la soledad que por culpa de ustedes tuve que sufrir en los últimos momentos de mi vida-

**Recuerdo narra Alice**

No era muy lujosa mi casa ni tampoco gozábamos de grandes cosas, pero vivíamos bien, mis padres y yo vivíamos a las orillas de la ciudad, padre era reconocido por hacer muñecas extraordinarias que pareciera que estuviesen vivas y cada vez se hacían más famosas, cuando iba a cumplir 7 madre fue asesinada cuando intentaron robar la casa, desde entonces padre no me dejaba salir a ningún lugar y puso una enorme barda alrededor, no me importaba mientras el estuviese con migo.

Un día soleado de tras de aquella barda mientras regaba las hermosas rosas que habían florecido la noche anterior, padre se acercó y me dijo:

-mi querida Alice- dijo con una ternura que ningún padre más que él podía poseer- te daré la mejor de mis muñecas para cuando sea tu noveno cumpleaños- no podía creerlo yo teniendo una de las muñecas de mi padre era un sueño, en toda mi vida había tenido una muñeca algo extra ordinario estaba a punto de suceder…

Un día sin previo aviso mis abuelos, los padres de mi difunta madre, llegaron a la casa al principio solo parecía una plática normal, hasta que me mandaron a mi habitación para que no escuchase la conversación.

-cariño debemos hablar a solas con tu padre- me dijo la abuela con una sonrisa muy fingida, obviamente obedecí solo subí las escaleras pero aduras penas había terminado de subirlas cuando sin querer escuche como padre gritaba.

-¡me niego rotundamente!- dijo mi padre más exaltado que hace unos segundos- ¡no dejare que se lleven a mi hija a un internado! - con esto último me quede alterada y lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme detrás de un pilar cercano esperando escuchar mas, nunca en mi vida hubiera hecho pero mi cuerpo no podía moverse me interesaba saber lo que decían.

-entiende lo mejor es que este en un lugar donde pueda aprender a ser una señorita- dijo el abuelo sin inmutarse por la reacción de mi padre

-al faltarle una figura femenina en la casa no podrá crecer como lo esperamos y sabemos que de las ultimas voluntades de mi hija dijo que no la dejaras sola. Pero siendo el caso de Alice estará mas sola aquí con tigo que en el internado, de los costos no te preocupes nosotros los cubriremos por ti- dijo mi abuela tratando de calmarlo

-la niña vendrá con nosotros mañana mismo todos los preparativos están hechos- concluyo el abuelo haciendo que esa voluntad se quedara como una orden.

De repente se escucho un gran golpe en la parte de arriba seguido con gritos que pedían ayuda de mi nana. Cuando padre y los abuelos llegaron vieron como mi nana me levantaba intentando que abriera los ojos…

Cada vez me sentía más enferma, al menos así los abuelos no me llevarían lejos de mi padre, pero por alguna extraña razón mi padre no iba a verme me sentía sola, completamente sola, y poco a poco cerré mis ojos… no quería morir…

**Bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero que les agradara, hasta la próxima n.n**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece si no a peachpit ya lo dije pero hay que dejarlo claro no?**


	4. ¿milagro?

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí no apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capitulo 4: ¿milagro?**

-eres una muñeca demasiado lista has entrado a mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Alice despectivamente dejando ver su deplorable estado

-tranquila estaré a tu favor- dijo aquella muñeca de pálidas ropas rosas recogiendo las enredaderas que había colocado en Alice para poder leer su pasado- veo que tus lasos aun son muy fuertes a pesar de estar muerta

Eso no importa- de pronto el cuarto comenzó a convertirse en un jardín y donde antes había un piano aparece un formidable árbol y a su alrededor había 7 kioscos con pilares en medio, rodeados con enredaderas de rosales. Lo único que permanecía de aquel cuarto era el gran espejo con escaleras.

Por favor coloca las Rosas Místicas en cada uno de los pilares- dijo Alice, a lo que la muñeca de pelo plateado apelo con la mirada – tranquila las Rosas Místicas son solo un médium entre ustedes y yo pero no las necesitan para vivir así como la primera muñeca, se mantuvo en pie por voluntad propia sin necesidad de la Rosa Mistica…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un hospital, las cortinas blancas se mecían delicadamente con la brisa, una chica de pelo negro mira hacia el cielo como esperando, el silencio se rompe cuando la 1primera muñeca llega hasta aquella chica.

-te dije que no me esperaras- pronuncio la muñeca de cabellos plateados a la pobre chica

- no tiene nada de malo- dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa a lo cual solo la muñeca hace como si no la hubiera escuchado y voltea hacia el cielo- y bien ángel Suingitou ¿Quién era la niña que te llamo?- pregunto la chica sin tener respuesta alguna- es Alice… ¿verdad?

La muñeca responde sorprendida pero sin mostrarlo en su mirada, pero en su voz si -¿Cómo supiste que era ella?

-lo vi en tus ojos ángel Suingitou- levanta su mano izquierda y ve un anillo de rosa colocado en su dedo anular- después de todo… un lazo nos une- dijo ella sin dejar de ver el anillo- si ella consigue las Rozas Místicas- continuo- ¿seguirás aquí y seguirás consumiendo mi vida?

- no, sin la rosa mística el juego termina, no podre moverme, por lo tanto no necesitare energía- dijo la muñeca sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y viendo el cielo- sin embargo, no permitiré que me quiten mi rosa mística- al oír esto la chica abraso a la muñeca de las alas negras. Terminando la escena en este lugar.

Un escándalo salía de aquella casa nuevamente la dueña de esta se la pasaba gritando cosas como "que linda te vez kana" "déjame tomarte otra foto" "no quiero que te vayas de mi lado", los vecinos siempre oían esto y a pesar que muchos sabían que la dueña vivía sola todos creían que no era así, unos creen que habla con la misma muerte, otros que tenia a una niña secuestrada, otros decían que hablaba con sus muñecas ya que era una coleccionista de estas y se dedicaba al diseño de ropa para las mismas, esta última no tan alejada de la realidad, la dueña Mi-chan como todos la llamaban, una mujer de pelo largo recogido en un chongo y anteojos todos los días hablaba con su muñeca una muñeca realmente viva, una muñeca de cabellos y ojos verdes y vestimentas amarillas….

-ya te habías tardado kana pensé que te habías ido de mi lado- pronuncio la mujer abrazando fuertemente a kanaria la segunda de las rozen maiden

-mi-chan, la fricción esta derritiendo mi mejilla- gritaba la muñeca, lo cual era en vano ya que la mujer ignoraba lo que ella decía…- imposible decirle- decía la muñeca en su cabeza al ver que mi chan no terminaría pronto de jugar con ella.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los sakurada, la muñeca de cabellos dorados y la muñeca castaña solo guardaban silencio, algo que no era normal en ellas a pesar de que solo estuviesen ellas dos, Jun no pudo ignorar este hecho a pesar de que adoraba la tranquilidad que desde hace mucho no se respiraba en esta casa.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¿desde cuándo acá te interesa lo que pase?- contesto algo déspota la tercera de las rozen maiden

- no tienes por qué ser tan gruñona, si lo eres te quedaras sin hamburguesa con flor en la cena- amenazo el joven de anteojos.

- que más da- se baja del sofá y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Jun

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- pregunto desconcertado el joven mientras aquella muñeca seguía subiendo

-esta algo cansada déjala dormir- dijo shinku mientras buscaba el control para encender la televisión

- si tu lo dices- dijo resignado el oven sentándose junto a su muñecas

Ya en la habitación del joven sakurada suiseiseki abre una de las maletas en donde se encuentra su hermana melliza empezando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte- dijo mientras recordaba el momento en el cual suingitou tomaba la roza mística de su querida hermana justo antes de que ella pudiera tomarla para regresársela- lo lamento, si no fuera por mi estaríamos juntas en estos momentos- siguió llorando mientras una lagrima caía sobre el rostro de la muñeca dormida. Una pequeña mano toco su rostro y ella abrió los ojos.

- siempre hemos estado juntas y siempre lo estaremos- dijo sonriente la cuarta de las rozen maiden

-souseiseki- grito, lloro y abrazo a su querida hermana parecía un sueño su hermana estaba con ella

Los gritos no fueron pasados por alto por lo cual Jun, Nori y Shinku llegaron cual estrella fugaz a aquella habitación asombrándose al ver a souseiseki despierta, cuando se suponía había caído en el sueño eterno. Se asombraron aun más cuando la otra maleta se abrió repentinamente.

-¿ya es hora de cenar?- pregunto adormilada hinaichigo quien se tallaba sus ojos.

Nori corrió a ella y le cargo- si hina ya casi esta lista la cena- sonriendo como nunca

-¿pe… pero cómo?- pregunto atónito el joven sakurada al ver como aquellas muñecas que habían perdido sus rozas místicas seguían moviéndose como antes.

De repente a la memoria de Shinku volvió al último momento en que vio a Alice

"_a se me olvidaba, les daré un pequeño regalo"_

Lo cual hizo que la muñeca supiera en cierto modo a lo que se refería aquella niña de cabello ébano. Lo cual no pudo evitar hacerse un montón de preguntas como: ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere de ellas?

**bien aquí acaba el 4 capitulo de este fic espero que les agrade tengo una pregunta que es lo que quieren que ponga en un futuro del fic por que realmente tengo la historia terminada pero quiero complementarlas se aceptan todas las sugerencias! Hasta pronto!**


	5. Nuevo camino

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capitulo 5: nuevo camino**

**Prov Shinku**

Alice… Alice Game… padre… rosas místicas… hasta hace un tiempo estos términos se me hacían comunes y fijos, ahora simplemente estoy confundida, si pudiera hablar con padre tal vez se solucionarían estas dudas pero… primero debe acabar el Alice game para que Alice nazca y pueda reunirse con él, pero Alice ya ha aparecido, ¿eso quiere decir que padre está cerca?

Alice… ¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Cómo puedes aparecer sin todas las rozas místicas? ¿Acaso… esto es el fin?

**Prov normal**

Shinku estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos, al parecer ni las peleas entre las muñecas y el joven sakurada parecían molestarla hasta que alguien interrumpió su concentración.

-¿te encuentras bien shinku?- pregunto suoseiseki

- son solo preguntas- contesto la muñeca de los ojos azules.

-sígueme- dijo la cuarta de las rozen maiden, dirigiéndose al cuarto del espejo.

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?- dijo shinku intrigada

- esas "preguntas" ¿son por Alice?

- ¿Cómo sabes tú…?

- Alice es la que nos permite estar de pie así que ni hinahichigo ni yo desconocemos la situación- dijo souseiseki antes de que shinku terminase su pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que regresaron del sueño eterno?- pregunto shinku buscando algo que cambiara su inquietud

-Ella nos trajo….

**Prov souseiseki**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve vagando por el mar del inconsciente, no había nada más que el agua de recuerdos, sueños y vidas muertos, empezaba a creer que todo lo que había vivido solo era un sueño, hasta que vi al demonio de la place. Ahí estaba parado en frente de mí y abrió un agujero de conejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte como si no me importase la respuesta

El conejo no hizo más que mirar el agujero de conejo del cual salió una niña, creí haberla visto antes, pero no lograba, identificarla. Se acerco con una sonrisa bastante tierna, esturo su mano y sin dudarlo tome la tome, casi instantáneamente vino a mi mente todo lo que estaba pasando y el plan de esta. Solté rápidamente su mano y lo único que la pequeña mencionó me causo escalofríos y no tuve más que aceptar sus condiciones. Lo mismo pasó con hina.

También estuvimos presentes en la fiesta del té que ofreció Alice pero estábamos atrapadas dentro de un espejo cercano.

**Prov normal**

-¿Qué es lo que dijo esa niña para que te causara escalofríos?- pregunto shinku

- ella dijo _"solo eres un pequeño peón en mi juego por conseguir, mi vida, mi libertad y sin ellas ni sus vidas ni sus libertades existen" _

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos instantes luego shinku se dirigió hacia la sala y volteo a ver a souseiseki

-ya lo entendí Alice solo es una niña caprichosa- al terminar de decir esto se alejo hacia la sala, seguida de su hermana mayor.

Con lo que no contaban es que Alice seguía todos sus movimientos desde su campo-N. Ahí se encontraba la pequeña niña parada frente al espejo de madera al final de una pequeña escalera.

-con que eso es lo que crees… ¡eres una muñeca estúpida!- grito Alice enfurecida mientras rompía el espejo frente suyo- esperaba que me doliera, por poco olvido que estoy muerta- dijo mientras alejaba su mano del espejo, el cual se reconstruía por sí solo.

-vamos pequeña Alice siempre hay soluciones para todo- dijo la place mientras se dirigía a uno de los espejos

- ¿a dónde vas conejo?- lo siguió hasta el espejo en el cual vio la figura de un hombre muy parecido a su padre- creí que el impostor había muerto hace mucho ¿Qué estas insinuando conejo?

-no me diga que no lo sabe, es la única opción, mientras junta los demás trozos de la rosa mística- dijo el conejo mientras miraba la cara de desacuerdo de la niña de cabello negro

-preferiría un cuerpo humano y no el de una tonta muñeca – dijo Alice más que molesta

-no tienes por qué preocuparte yo tengo la solución perfecta para ese deseo tuyo- dijo el hombre desde el otro lado del espejo.

Alice sonrío maliciosamente y se dirigió hacia el hombre – ¿Cuál es tu plan? Enju….-

Detrás de todos escondida entre los espejos se encontraba la séptima muñeca escuchando cada palabra que Enju le decía a Alice lo que planeaba hace, lo cual puso en guardia a esta muñeca. Alice al percatase de la presencia de kirakishou se dirigió a ella.

-¿es cierto lo que piensas hacer?- confronto la muñeca a la pequeña niña

-sí, y me ahorraste mucho tiempo, ahora que ya sabes lo que se va a hacer es hora que use tus habilidades y me ayudes a conseguirlo- dijo esta última de una manera arrogante y déspota

**Prov Alice**

Hay veces en las cuales tienes todo bajo tu control, otras las cosas simplemente se salen de tus posibilidades y tienes que aceptar la ayuda de seres que tienen el poder para ayudarte. No sé si pueda confiar en Enju… la última vez que supe de él fue cuando mi padre se negó a enseñarle más sobre la elaboración de las muñecas alegando que era codicioso.

Aun sigo pensando si el trato que hice con él es el correcto, pero no puedo arriesgarme a tener el cuerpo de una desagradable muñeca. Tomar el cuerpo de una muñeca es cosa sencilla ya que desde un principio no tiene alma y lo único que debo de hacer es ganar ese cuerpo antes de que cualquier otra esencia lo haga, pero tomar el cuerpo de un humano, eso es cosa distinta ya que siempre ha sido un ser vivo con alma, claro que si Enju logra encontrar un cuerpo como afirma que lo hará, un cuerpo vacio será mucho más sencillo entrar en el…

Aun sigo pensando en que tal vez hago un mal, pero quiero a ver a mi padre. Concentración es interrumpida por ese hombre que alguna vez llego a ser mi amigo.

-¿a qué has venido?- que yo recuerde no te he dado permiso d entrar a mi campo-N- dije sin algún cambio en mi rostro y como si siempre hubiese estado arriba de el

- he encontrado lo que necesitas- dijo este mientras hacía reverencia, sin dudarlo me pare del banco frente al piano

- guíame a mi nuevo cuerpo- ordene sin que este pudiera decir que no

Pronto llegamos a un edificio muy alto, con muchos cuartos, solo era color blanco, y su decoración tenía mucho que desear, había muchas personas en el todas o la mayoría se encontraban en camas muy pequeñas y otras tantas vestían de blanco, nunca había visto tal cosa. Nos paramos frente a la pequeña ventana y como en otras habitaciones que había visto solo había una pequeña cama y una niña de mi edad, o al menos la que tenía antes de morir. Parecía estar durmiendo profundamente ya que nunca escucho lo que Enju y yo discutíamos…

**bien este capítulo termina aquí, espero que les haya agradado y solo quería aclarar el lugar que describe Alice en el último párrafo es un hospital por si no quedo claro**

**Nos vemos la próxima espero que sea pronto n.n**


	6. mi nuevo cuerpo

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capitulo 6: Mi nuevo cuerpo**

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior bien aquí les doy otra entrega de este fic, el capitulo es narrado por Alice, en el cual habrá algunos datos importantes que explicaran mucho de los capítulos que vienen, lamento si es algo aburrido pero es necesario. Bien nos vemos al final del capi!**

Este cuarto me deprime está demasiado vacio, tanto blanco, de cierta manera me recuerda al cuarto donde supe que estaba muerta…

Si cierro los ojos aun puedo ver como cubrían mi cuerpo con una sábana blanca, no podía dejar que me consideraran muerta… no así… tome la decisión de volver a entrar a un cuerpo inservible solo para estar con mi padre, logre escabullirme de todos esos adultos, unos cuantos me vieron, pero logre escaparme de ellos, había un hombre muy alto y feo en la puerta de salida no tengo ni idea es como no me vio salir, pero lo agradezco, corrí varias calles para poder ubicarme cuando lo logre fui más rápido para poder llegar a casa pronto, esperaba encontrar a mi papá sonriendo como siempre y ver que no estaba muerta. En cambio cuando entre encontré la sala completamente sola, ni los abuelos que no se habían ido a pesar de mi enfermedad, ni mi nana a la que tanto quería. Solo me dirigí al taller de mi padre y lo vi trabajando en una muñeca, le hablé tan fuerte como pude, estoy segura que me escucho ya que volteo y me vio…. Estoy segura el me vio… pero por alguna razón… solo dijo "tanto trabajar y extrañarte me hace verte y oírte" volteando hacia su sillón deja las partes de la muñeca sobre su área de trabajo y se sienta él, intente hablarle pero no conseguía nada. A los días después seguí viendo lo que mi padre hacia esperando a que dejara de trabajar y me viera… vi como a la muñeca que estaba haciendo cuando volví a casa la dejaba a un lado mientras seguía haciendo a las demás muñecas, pero, no era justo las trataba como si estuvieran vivas, nunca me había puesto tanta atención a mí. No pude evitar llorar, odie que mi padre me hubiese olvidado tan rápido, cuando empacaba a una de ellas nuevamente volteo a verme y me dijo "no llores, pronto terminare y una de estas muñecas será tu cuerpo y volveremos a estar juntos". No me había olvidado mi padre aun pensaba en mi vi como el juego de Alicia empezaba y como estas muñecas han decidido no terminarlo, de solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre, al menos eso siento.

Mis recuerdos son interrumpidos cuando Enju intenta terminar de explicar el plan que ya habíamos decidido aplicar

-¿y bien ha entendido pequeña ama?- dijo mientras yo solo me encontraba viendo mi futuro cuerpo

- lo he entendido a la perfección no soy una inútil como tú- le dije recordándole el rencor que aun le tenía a mi padre- pero si hay un mínimo error – continúe importándome poco lo que fuese a decir- no podre regresar a este cuerpo que solo se volverá cenizas, si eso sucede las pagaras caro

- no le tendré miedo, ya que sin cuerpo no podrá hacerme nada- dijo devolviéndome el golpe que anteriormente le había dado

- sabes no me costaría nada matarte antes de cometer una tontería- dije para ver si así me respetaba un poco.

- en caso de que este plan no funcione el cuerpo de una muñeca la está esperando en mi taller- dijo sin cambiar su expresión- y buscaremos otro cuerpo

-valla has pensado en todo- dije con una sonrisa falsa y me dispuse a abandonar mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuve afuera de él solo vi como se desvanecían las cenizas en las que se convertía, no había marcha atrás con ayuda de Enju entre en el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba en frente de mi, de repente volví al mundo 0 donde solo se encontraba el mar del inconsciente, recordando una y otra vez mi corta ida y mi larga espera por estar con mi padre… no soy feliz, ¿Cuándo lo seré? ¿Ya pronto se resolverá? Solo quiero estar con él.

Mis ojos veían poco a poco la poca luz que había en aquel cuarto, una mujer vestida de blanco arreglaba unas cosas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia por la falta de movimiento que este había tenido, logre pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunte refiriéndome a los pequeños tubos que tenía en mi brazo. La mujer tenía una cara de horror y sorpresa, a lo cual salió corriendo y tiempo después llego con un hombre también vestido de blanco, el cual me reviso de varias cosas.

-trata de dormir pequeña iremos a avisarles a tus padres que quieres que te vengan a ver- dijo el hombre poniéndome el brazo en el hombro. Sabía perfectamente que los padres que mencionaba eran los de mi cuerpo mas no los que yo conocía.

- sí, quiero verlos- dije para no preocupar a aquel hombre

Pronto se fueron esas personas y volvió la mujer con un poco de comida, la cual comí sin protestar, sin duda era lo más delicioso que había comido en mucho tiempo. Estoy viva solo pensaba eso mientras veía lo poco que había a mi alrededor.

-¿segura que no has olvidado su objetivo?- dijo Enju que de la nada salió

- se perfectamente que no estoy aquí para tener una vida falsa, además ¿qué haces con esa ropa tan ridícula?- le dije al notar que estaba vestido de blanco como los demás hombres que había visto en este lugar.

- decidí que por cualquier error debo estar cerca así que seré como tu nana

- jajaja, ¿un hombre cuidando de una pequeña niña?, ¿desde cuándo eso es posible?

- el mundo a cambiado mucho desde que viviste así que trata de acoplarte a este lugar

- si supongo- fue lo último que dije antes de que los que eran los padres de mi cuerpo llegaron y me abrazaron. Solo espero no dañarlos.

**Espero que les haya gustado bueno hasta la próxima y prometo que el próximo capítulo ya me basare mas en las rozen maiden n-n**


	7. Problemas Comunes

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Hola a todos otra vez esperando a que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior les hago entrega del capítulo 7 de este fic, en el cual jun será el narrador y después volveremos a la narración normal será separado por una línea. Nos vemos abajo!**

Al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad, claro el hecho de que souseiseki y hinahichigo estén de regreso me pone un poco nervioso, pero, no solo es eso han estado muy nerviosas desde hace unos días, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con Rozen.

He terminado la escuela por hoy, me pregunto si todo irá bien en casa, solo me queda ir… ahora que lo recuerdo Nori me pidió que comprara unos bocadillos para la cena, esa hermana mía no hace más que molestar.

Me dirijo a la tienda más cercana cuando veo salir a un rostro familiar

-o Sakurada no creí verte por aquí, pensé que estarías trabajando en la biblioteca- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-tenía que hacer unas compras-respondo algo nervioso y sonrojado aunque no debería de estarlo Tamao solo es una compañera, si, solo es eso, solo está en mi clase, aunque no es lo único que tenemos en común, ella fue la médium de…- hinachigo- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta de ello.

-¿hinachigo?- pregunto algo sorprendida- ¿pasa algo con…?- no termino de preguntar seguramente porque creía que hina seguía durmiendo el sueño eterno.

-ella despertó- dije para animarla, al parecer dudo que fuese verdad lo que decía así que se me quedo mirando a los ojos, detesto que la gente me mire a los ojos, desvié la mirada y solo pude decir- si no me quieres creer es tu problema- y seguí mi encargo.

-ya estoy en casa- dije sin mucho entusiasmo cuando llegue a esta, mientras cerraba la puerta sentí como algo o alguien se colgaba en mi espalda.

-¡llego Jun!, ¡llego Jun!- gritaba hina mientras se trepaba en mi cabeza, aunque intentaba quitármela no podía ya que se agarraba fuerte mente, al escándalo no pudieron evitar unirse las otras muñecas fastidiosas.

El escándalo no paraba y todos se reunieron en el corredor de entrada.

-Jun, me alegra que estés de vuelta en casa, bueno esto…-dijo Nori algo pensativa sin terminar la oración.

Pronto una mujer de pelo negro y gafas sale de la sala a lo que el joven chico solo miro a nori dando a entender quien era aquella mujer, la muñeca de cabellera larga y castaña rompió el silencio incomodo que tanto la fastidiaba.

-¡es la médium de la tonta de kanaria!- dijo con tono más que enfurecido, mientras que aquella mujer no le quedaba más que presentarse.

-Me llamo Mitsu Kusabue-dijo amablemente

Poco después todos se encontraban hablando en la sala y tomando un poco de té. No hablaron más que de cosas banales, la verdad es que no sabían aquello que realmente ocurriría dentro de unos días.

-¡pero kun-kun, el gato ladron escapa!-

-eso no es importante en estos momentos, tenemos que llevar a conejita a su casa-

-kun -kun siempre tan atento- dijo la muñeca de vestido carmesí, a lo cual Hinahichigo y Kanaria asintieron con la cabeza

-pero dejo que el malo huyera- dijo suiseiseki mientras mostraba desinterés y su hermana melliza solo miraba la televisión atentamente

-al menos ahora solo tienen que pensar en eso- susurro Jun mostrando una cara de alivio

-creo que sería bueno reunirnos más seguido ¿no?-dijo su hermana mientras colocaba unas galletas sobre la mesa

-me parece buena idea pero será mejor invitar a la otra muñeca restante – dijo con alegría la mujer de pelo oscuro

-no…-intento decir jun antes de que la muñeca rubia le interrumpiera

-sería muy bueno, Jun, invita a Kakikasi Megu- dijo mientras miraba su reloj- valla ya son las nueve será mejor dormir- se para y sube las escaleras seguida de las mellizas y finalmente hina.

-Mi-chan- dijo kanaria mientras sujetaba la mano de esta mujer, la cual la sujeta en brazos

-entonces nos pasamos a retirar, Jun- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a él- haré lo posible para saber quién es Kakikasi san- dijo y salió por la puerta de entrada acompañada por Nori.

El chico solo se quedo sentado en la sala aturdido aun por lo que acababa de suceder, ahora tenía que encontrar a una mujer y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Mientras tanto en un hospital cercano una chica entona una melodía.

-más allá del cielo y las nubes…tu voz… no puedo….-cantaba con un poco de dificultad por el oxigeno que l habían puesto, así que decidió quietárselo y seguir con su melodía- escuchar… sentimientos malos y otros….

-tienes una linda voz- dijo una pequeña niña de alrededor de ocho años de edad, de un pelo largo y castaño- lástima que sea una canción triste-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-de que sirve si estoy incompleta- dijo mientras la miraba- supongo que eres, la niña de que todos hablan por aquí

- si lo dices de alguien que estuvo descompuesta por toda su vida entonces si-dijo algo burlona

-al menos ya no lo estas

- seguro, me iré esta misma tarde-fija la mirada en su mano

-¿sucede algo?- dijo aquella chica postrada en cama

- lindo anillo kakikasi- entra un hombre a la habitación

-señorita sus padres la buscan por favor no se vuelva a esconder- la niña suspira

- de acuerdo no necesito que me lo recuerdes- dijo para salir detrás de ese hombre

-Las cosas se pueden relajar por el momento, pero quien asegura un futuro ¿Qué acciones tomara la pequeña Alice? ¿Será prudente dejarla continuar con aquel hombre que intenta demostrar que es mejor que el creador de las muñecas vivientes?- dice el demonio conejo mientras voltea a ver a un hombre sentado junto a él mientras veían a la niña de cabello castaño mediante un espejo.

**hola de nuevo perdón por la tardanza de este capi lo que pasa es que la inspiración no mas no llegaba , espero que les guste , am bueno el próximo capi sorpresa para todos x3 cuidenseeeee**


	8. Respuestas

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capítulo 8: Respuestas**

En este pequeño mudo rodeado de tantas bondades y maldades no se puede decir con claridad aquello que es correcto o incorrecto, la vida es preciosa, y los milagros ocurren en donde sea y cuando sea. Los padres son felices al ver que su pequeña niña de solo 8 años había, por así decirlo, renacido.

Aquella niña se paro frente a un espejo que sus padres le compraron a petición de la pequeña

-bien pequeña te dejaremos sola mientras compramos algunas cosas – dijo aquella mujer de pelo oscuro.

-lo entiendo- dijo Alice dentro del cuerpo de esa niña

-pueden estar seguros que estará bien a mi cargo- dijo Enju fingiendo cumplir su papel de enfermero.

-así esperamos – dijo el padre saliendo de la habitación seguido por la madre que cerró la puerta tras ella.

-como detesto este cabello- dijo Alice frente al espejo

-esto es temporal Alice sama- dijo Enju sin ninguna expresión.

- no te burles aprendiz- lo mira enfadada

-yo no me he burlado en ningún momento

-ja, deja de hacerte el interesante, por cierto ¿cómo dices que se llama este cuerpo?- dijo mientras volvía su mirada al reflejo frente a ella- no puedo ir por ahí diciendo que soy Rozen Alice ¿o sí?- al decirlo sonó como una burla para molestar al hombre que ahora detestaba.

- para ser alguien que acaba de nacer suenas como un adulto- esta voz provino de un niño de alrededor de 10 años que abrió, la puerta sin tocar.

-algunas veces, las personas que han caído en un sueño profundo no recuerdan quienes son o recuerdan hechos de una vida pasada, puede que eso le haya pasado a tu hermana- dijo Enju para tratar de despejar las sospechas de aquel niño de pelo oscuro.

- a mí no me engañas anciano, claramente escuche como esta niña pronunciaba que era Rosa Alicia, esta mocosa no es mi hermana- Enju trato de responder a las acusaciones de del chico pero su lentitud y la falta de respeto que el pelinegro acababa de demostrar fastidiaron a Alice, lo que hizo que volteara la situación:

-Es Rozen Alice, y perdón por este inútil, ahora que conoces mi nombre creo que estoy un poco en desventaja, tu nombre es…- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, colocando sus manos en el colchón y dando una pequeña sonrisa que parecía sincera.

-Etsuko Koishi- respondió mirándola con extrañeza e intento interrogarla, después de varios minutos, Alice accedió a responder a sus preguntas y a darle una breve explicación de porqué había elegido el cuerpo de a quien él llamaba hermana, hasta que llego la pregunta que Alice creía nunca tendría que responderle a alguien que ni si quiera conoce- ¿Cómo puedo creerte?- dijo el chico, Alice sabía que se exponía demasiado al decirle todo a este niño que podría hacer que sus planes se vinieran abajo. Así que camino al espejo eh hizo que su ahora hermano se viera en él.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Mi reflejo eso no es algo con lo que puedas comprobar si lo que dices es verdad

Alice se puso frente al espejo junto a Koishi, pero el reflejo que se dibujaba en el espejo no era el de su pequeña hermana, si no la apariencia de la verdadera niña difunta.-esa soy yo, la verdadera alma que ocupa este cuerpo.

-¿sabes que puedes herir a mis papás por tus deseos egoístas?

-hagamos un trato- sonrío de manera sospechosa, pero lo que diría a continuación le haría ganar un aliado más- si cierras la boca y prometes serme útil, en cuanto yo cumpla mi objetivo devolveré el alma correspondiente a este cuerpo, así no tienes por qué preocuparte por tus padres.

-sabes cómo callar a las personas- se paró y dirigió a la puerta- por cierto tu nombre es Hikari- al decir esto salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Sakurada Jun estaba sentado frente al escritorio, buscando y encontrando respuestas de algunos problemas de trigonometría que recientemente habían discutido en su última clase, algo pequeño y rosa cruzó rápidamente sobre sus libros de texto, tirando un bote que contenía unos cuantos lapiceros y plumas, afortunadamente lo sostuvo antes que ocasionara un desastre mayor, lamentablemente esto no lo salvo de la tragedia siguiente cuando otro pequeño bulto pero esta vez de color jade pasaba, resbalándose con los libros de texto y cuadernos que ahí se encontraban, tirándolos y dejando un desastre, a lo cual el chico de las gafas respondió agresivamente.

-ya les dije que no entren a mi habitación cuando estoy estudiando- inmediatamente las muñecas 6ta y 3ra salieron corriendo sin dar tiempo a que el joven Sakurada tomara acciones en su contra, por lo cual no le quedo de otra más que recoger lo que se había tirado, entre sus cosas encontró una nota con el nombre de Kakikasi Megu recordó, que aquella muñeca de cabellos como el oro le menciono ese nombre y le pidió, si se le podía decir pedir, que localizara a la dueña de este nombre, tenía la vaga sensación de haber escuchado ese nombre. Pego la nota en el monitor de su computadora y siguió juntando sus cosas. Nuevamente encontró un papel con relación al anterior, era una lista de su grupo, en la lista se encontraban todos los nombres de sus compañeros de clase entre ellos el de Tomoe, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar cuando la chica castaña le dio la lista para que pronto se acostumbrara a sus compañeros y no errara en los nombres de estos, ¿pero por qué se sonrojaba? Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a ver la lista, y allí estaba, el nombre de Kakikasi Megu, recordó aprenderse el nombre y que por eso le sonaba familiar, pero nunca antes había visto la cara de la persona que era dueña de ese nombre.

Rápidamente se levantó, cerró sus libros y bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermana mayor junto a Hinahichigo preparando un pequeño bocadillo para las demás.

-voy a salir, me llevare a hinahichigo con migo, encárgate de las otras molestias- Nori lo miro con extrañeza, pero solo sonrío, porque dentro de ella se decía "no lo puedo creer".

Poco tiempo después el joven Sakurada salió cargando la maleta en la que se encontraba la pequeña 5ta muñeca, dirigiéndose así a la casa de su compañera de clases, Tomoe Kashiwaba, el joven de ojos achocolatados no podía dejar de pensar en Tomoe, ¿Por qué?, ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que iba a hacer a la casa de esta chica. Poco tiempo después se encontraba en la casa de la peli-negra.

-me alegra que hayas traído a Hina, después de lo que paso no creí volverla a ver- mientras la joven de cabello negro decía esto, la pequeña Rozen Maiden coloreaba unos cuantos garabatos que ni un destacado interprete de jeroglíficos descifraría.

-no es nada, supuse que era lo mejor para ustedes volver a encontrarse

-no sabes cómo te lo agradezco Sakurada

- sabes no tienes que llamarme así todo el tiempo

-¿a qué te refieres?- rápidamente el joven desvió la mirada y cambio el tema

- quería que me aclararas una duda-

- sí, dime

- Shinku me pidió que buscara a la médium de Suingitou y tengo sospechas de que puedes conocerla

-¿conocerla? Que sepa no eh visto a ninguna chica con un anillo de rosa, ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

- pues veras el nombre de esa chica es Kakikasi Megu, está en la lista de nuestro grupo

- lo sé

- ¿entonces crees que puedas hablar con ella?- emocionado volvió a mirarla de frente

-lo siento pero no – al oír esto el joven de lentes retrocedió

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso intentas que Shinku me cuelgue?

- no es eso, pero a pesar de que su nombre está en la lista, como tú no asiste a clases- dejo de hablar por un segundo esperando que Sakurada Jun no se tomará a mal lo dicho- Kakikasi, tiene una extraña enfermedad, su condición no puede ser curada, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo, o mejor dicho nunca sale del hospital, solo unas cuantas veces la eh visto, cuando le entrego los deberes, aunque nunca eh visto que siquiera los revise.

-¿cuándo te toca llevárselos?

- el próximo viernes

- entonces déjame acompañarte- dijo con un tono más que decidido a conocer a aquella chica

-de acuerdo

- ¿Tomoe y Jun tienen una cita?- dijo una pequeña voz chillona, a lo cual el joven Sakurada solo retrocedió con una cara de asombro

-¿a qué te refieres hina?- pregunto Tomoe mientras en su cara no se reflejaba sorpresa

- Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseseiki y Hina vieron en la televisión un niño decirle a una niña "déjame acompañarte a cenar" y la niña le pregunto "como en una cita" y el niño respondió "si"- a lo cual la joven solo se rio con ternura

-no Hina es un caso diferente- al decir esto ella volteo hacia Jun el cual tenía más que roja la cara

**Hola hace mucho que no escribía esta historia, lo lamento a pesar de que la historia está más que terminada en mi cuaderno de notas, no sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo relevante y lo deje, pero gracias a algunos comentarios y al apoyo de unas personas ahora estoy aquí continuando esta historia, espero que les haya gustado **

**Así y promoción para mi cuenta de DevianArt en donde subo algunos dibujos de las Rozen Maiden y de Alice, como no puedo poner links búsquenme como KarlyYam y en Youtube como KarlyYam44 pronto subiré páginas ilustradas del primer capítulo, adiosito n.n**


	9. Mi historia

**Rozen Maiden Alice Game**

**Este fic es creación mía los personajes que aquí apresen no me pertenecen**

**Este fic es para dar una respuesta a algunas dudas que me dejo la historia original**

**Capítulo 9: Mi historia**

-Lo recuerdo, tan claramente, cada vez que duermo puedo recordarlo, tan claramente, el clima y el viento haciendo volar mi oscuro cabello, lo recuerdo, tan claramente, lo que sentí y viví ese día de verano, en el cual no podía ocurrir nada malo, en donde aún no sabía lo que ocurría, pero pronto la verdad no solo sería algo desconocido ni tan cruel. Solo tenía seis años.

Mi madre se había ido un día anterior así que cuidaba de las **rosas blancas** que tanto quería, apostaba mi vida a que si notaba que las cuidaba con tanta dedicación como ella estaría orgullosa, por ello le pedí ayuda a mi nana, ella se llamaba Lizbeth lo sé porque mis padres la llamaban así, no dejaba que la llamará así, porque mis abuelos me regañarían si la llamaba por su nombre.

Recuerdo que tomo una **regadera** y la coloco en mis manos, pidió que la llenara con agua fresca del pozo que había en el fondo del jardín, lancé la cubeta al fondo e intente subirla, era muy pesada con toda esa agua, para mi fortuna mi padre me ayudo a subirla y vaciar el agua en la regadera, no dijo nada y se marchó a trabajar, algún día me gustaría visitar su taller eso solía decir una y otra vez en mi mente cuando él se encerraba para poder trabajar.

Regrese con la regadera llena de pura y fresca agua, nana estaba allí con las **tijeras del jardinero **cortando las ramas secas que tenía el rosal, le pedí que me las prestara pero dijo que podía ser peligroso que una pequeña niña las tomara en sus manos, recuerdo que le contesté "ya no soy pequeña" a lo cual solo acaricio mi cabeza y pidió que regara las rozas mientras ella se deshacía de las ramitas cortadas.

"Pobre pequeña" fue lo que dijo cuándo se alejó "aún no tiene la menor idea, me rompe el corazón" no entendía nada de lo que decía igual no era de mi incumbencia, además pronto llegaría el tutor de música que la abuela contrato para que me enseñara, hoy tocaba practicar con el **violín **aunque para mi gusto prefería mil veces el piano, al menos cuando lo tocaba no parecía que un pobre gato estaba siendo maltratado.

La clase de ese día fue especialmente agotadora, para mi fortuna a nana le gustaba consentirme y esta vez me tenía listo un rico pastel de fresa, pero no tenía fresa colocada en sima y me decepcione un poco, nana me acompaño nuevamente al jardín y me llevo a unas** enredaderas de fresas** que crecían en el muro posterior de la casa "es mejor si las fresas están recién cosechadas" dijo mientras cortaba una y la ponía sobre mi pastel, era tan afortunada.

Terminando mi pastel decidí leer un poco, mientras esperaba que la abuela llegara, cuando sucedió venía muy bien arreglada como era costumbre con un elegante vestido rojo, ya era muy grande para usar ese color pero igual le quedaba perfecto, lo que más me gusto de su atuendo fue el **bastón rosa **con un delicado moño rojo que sostenía en su mano izquierda, ella era surda. La salude y a diferencia de otras veces en las cuales me regañaba o por mi moño mal hecho, mis zapatos sucios o mi pelo desalineado, me abrazo por un buen rato, no digo que no me gustara, pero era extraño en ella.

El abuelo era historia diferente, nunca mostraba ningún sentimiento en su cara, pero no había duda que le encantaban las **espadas**, su favorita la que estaba en una base sobre la chimenea, era una espada de mango negro y por lo que se él se la había regalado a mi padre el día que se casó con mi madre, así que supongo que era un regalo con gran valor sentimental.

Se retiraron des pues de unas cuantas horas de esperar a que mi padre saliera de su taller, lo cual nunca sucedió, seguro estaba creando una muñeca excepcional, así que decidí irme a dormir para no molestar su trabajo, aunque eso significara que no besara mi frente antes de apagar las luces. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que me acosté, recordaba oír llorar a nana en cuanto cerró la puerta, me gustaría saber que la tenía tan triste, pensando esto oí abrirse la puerta, rápidamente me levante y distinguí la figura de mi padre entre las penumbras- ¿no deberías estar dormida?- a lo que respondí que no podía conciliar el sueño - ¿quieres ver cómo trabajo?- me sorprendió, padre nunca había dejado que entrara nadie a su taller a excepción de sus aprendices, no lo dude y le pedí que así fuera.

Lo vi trabajar al fin veía como creaba una muñeca de la nada, eran perfectas, aunque el creyera que no, no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que me quedara dormida, cuando desperté era ya muy tarde y estaba en mi habitación, cuando volteé a mi derecha estaba mi padre durmiendo a mi lado, estaba tan feliz de poder compartir un momento con el así que me acomode en su pecho, seguro que me sintió porque me abrazo muy fuerte. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que nos paráramos, cuando al fin me cambie, padre estaba esperándome al final de las escaleras, con un maletín – ¿recuerdas la muñeca que terminaba anoche?- dijo con tanta ternura que no pude decir nada puso el maletín sobre una mesita y lo abrió lentamente, cuando me asome a verla no podía creer lo hermosa que era desde su cabello hasta su ropa hecha a mano, mi padre la tomo entre sus manos, levantándola delicadamente y después la extendió hacia mí – tu madre quería que te hiciera una, desde que eras solo una bebe, así que decidimos hacerla entre los dos, la ropa que lleva puesta la hiso ella con sus manos- no pude evitar emocionarme, mis padre habían hecho una muñeca para mí, era el mejor regalo de todos, mi primera muñeca.

Después de tanta emoción note que mi padre lloraba, él y nana llorando ¿qué pasaba? Deje la muñeca en su maleta y lo abrace "gracias, me encanta la muñeca, cuando mama vuelva le daré las gracias también", en vez de mejorar las cosas solo hice que el desviara su mirada y dijera – mamá no volverá- al fin lo entendía todo, las palabras de nana, su llanto en cuanto salió de mi habitación, la visita de los abuelos, el abrazo de la abuela, el largo rato de contemplación de mi abuelo hacia la espada, el que mi padre me permitiera entrar a su taller y que me abrazara tan fuerte cuando desperté.

-Mamá está muerta ¿verdad?- a pesar de que lo dije tan tranquilamente, me moría del dolor, quería llorar pero si lo hacía papá se pondría más triste – un día la volveremos a ver y ese día volveremos a ser una familia, y hare que los dos estén muy orgullosos de mí.

-Quizás suene tonto pero sigo teniendo la esperanza de encontrarme con mi padre y mi madre, primero debo de reunirme con mi padre, para poder buscar juntos a mi madre que se encuentra perdida en un lugar del mar del inconsciente

- ya veo, y para poderte encontrar con tu padre se necesita que alguien gane el Alice Game- dijo el pequeño cómplice de Alice

- Así es, pero nadie puede ganar el Alice Game si nadie lo juega, por eso cambie las reglas para que ninguna muñeca lo gane y solo yo pueda ver a mi padre, para eso necesito los trozos de la rosa mística

- aun no me queda claro que es una rosa mística-

- es algo difícil de explicar pero comenzare por algo simple, todos los humanos tenemos una planta en nuestros propios mundos, esta planta es como el ama de la persona, si se marchita, la persona morirá solo mental mente, todos tenemos la capacidad de hacer crecer esa plantan, con nuestras acciones, temores, virtudes, sueños, ambiciones. Muy pocas personas logran hacer que sus plantas crezcan lo suficiente como para que florezcan. La flor de esta planta es llamada rosa mística, es más que el alma de una persona, es la fuerza que permite modificar almas fuera de su mundo, moverse de mundo en mundo, sanar o destruir más almas.

- ¿tuviste 7 rosas místicas?

- para nada, antes de morir padre dijo que nos veríamos pronto, con ayuda del demonio de Laplace, lograron extraer mi rosa mística, con esto podrían transferir mi alma a un cuerpo estable. Por descuido, no, por travesura de ese conejo, la rosa mística se dividió en 8 pedazos, contando el que tiene este cuerpo.

- ¿y las Rozen Maiden son parte de ti o son únicas?

- si te refieres a que si sus personalidades son parte de la mía, te equivocas cada una de ellas tiene su propia personalidad, su propia alma, aunque tienen su propio mundo o campo- N no cuentan con una planta como los humanos, por eso nunca cambiaran, todas ellas:

La primera, la rosa negra su ironía y orgullo no conocen limites, haciéndola la más fuerte de entre el juego de muñecas.

La segunda, pretenciosa, arrogante y torpe, sin dudas estas características la hacen insoportable y una de las más débiles del juego.

La tercera, hermosa pero presumida no acepta fácilmente la forma de pensar de otros aunque le importa mucho su opinión.

La cuarta, aunque parece y se refiera a ella como chico, es fuerte y su voluntad no puede ser quebrantada fácilmente.

La quinta, inteligente y bien portada, toda una dama con corazón muy grande, sin duda la segunda en fuerza del juego de muñecas y por sospecha la favorita de mi padre.

La sexta, tierna e infantil con gran coraje pero es un completo estorbo.

Y por último la séptima, una muñeca sin cuerpo, solo mantiene su forma por la rosa que lleva dentro, bueno, ahora solo por capricho mío, pero es una psicópata no se puede confiar en ella.

-ahora veo lo que piensas de tus hermanas- dijo con tono sarcástico haciendo que la denominada chica perfecta se enojara

- si esa es tu actitud sirviente, no tienes derecho a que resuelva tus dudas, ¡largo de aquí no vengas a menos que te llame!- el niño solo salió riendo, como si lo que Alice hubiera dicho una mentira.

-Una niña de buen corazón que busca el cariño de su padre, ¿acaso podría mentir en algo tan importante? ¿O simplemente es un capricho del destino?- Laplace pronuncia como siempre palabras que confunden mientras el hombre en la silla observa a la niña que una vez fue perfecta.

**Hola de nuevo lo sé 2 capítulos seguidos es mucho pero estoy inspirada por cierto la primera parte donde Alice describe el día en que se entera de la muerte de su madre es solo un dialogo de ella y la segunda parte es después de una conversación inspirada en algunas preguntas que me hicieron así como la historia de Alice que fue petición de una amiga nuevamente búsquenme en Devianart como KarlyYam y en Youtube como KarlyYam44, espero tener pronto la primera página del primer capitulo saluditos**


End file.
